Welcome Back, Jane
by Tortured Remorse
Summary: Jane Vaughn returns to Degrassi after after being away for some time. She's been avoiding the place like a plague. No sooner than as she lands, she encounters the very reasons why.


As her plane landed, Jane Vaughn let out a deep breath.

She hadn't been home in well over a year. All of the holidays she could have taken while she was away in college, the summer that had come and passed. She had so many opportunities to come back here, where she had grown up. To go back to her old high school. To check on some of her friends that still lived there. As she thought about this, an ache developed in her chest and she had remembered why she had stayed away in the first place.

_Spinner. _

She knew he was still in this town, married and happy. Although he had forgiven her for cheating on him, there was always that small ache in her chest that reminded her that she missed him. Shaking her head, she released a sigh. Were she still in California, she would have found other ways to deal with her lingering guilt. But none of that she could do now in public. _Fuck. _She cursed to herself. _There's nothing that I can do. Get over it, Jane. _

Having putting herself in place, she stood up and gathered her things from the top compartment and got in line to leave the plane. Thankfully it moved swiftly and she was finally able to take in the sights that she had thought she had left behind.

She put down her bags and watched as the sun was starting to set.

"Jane? Jane Vaughn?"

Jane perked up instantly, the voice stirring memories of a lifetime ago. _It can't be him. It can't fucking be him. _Her heart was beating fast as she turned to confirm that she wasn't hearing things.

_Fuck. _

Standing behind her, a year older and better looking than she remembered him ever being, was Declan Coyne. His bags were placed at his side, a quizzical look on his handsome features. When she finally turned completely to face him, his lips curled into a smile. "What brings you back to Degrassi?" Declan asked, taking a step towards her.

She smiled the best she could. "I haven't been home in forever." She admitted slowly. "I needed a break from California life." Looking him up and down approvingly, she chuckled. "And what brings you here, Declan? Bored of Harvard? Or wherever the fuck you decided to go?"

Her cursing caused his smile to widen. "Like you, I've been away for some time. After... some problems arose, I needed a break from Degrassi. From Canada. I'm back now, only to visit Fiona."

Jane nodded; having only half listened to what he said. Seeing him had caused her heart to double the ache. Knowing that he must be busy, she picked up her bags. "It was nice seeing you again, Declan. I'm sure you need to go and I won't keep you. Maybe I'll see you around?" She gave him one last half-smile before trying to walk past him.

He grabbed her arm gently. "Jane, please. Don't go. It's been so long. How about I give you a lift into town? It's the least I could do."

_Why the fuck would I do that? _Jane retorted to herself. _You're the whole fucking reason I haven't had a boyfriend in almost a year!_ His lips began to form a frown and she relented. "Sure." She said, trying her best not to sigh. "That would be great."

His small frown evaporated and he hooked his arm with hers. "How's school been for you?"

"It's been fine." Jane replied softly. "I've been working my ass off to get good grades. One thing is for sure, University isn't the same as high school."

Declan chuckled his agreement. "I know how you feel. My grades have been up and down all year."

She scoffed. "From what? A's to fucking B's?"

"I don't remember you having such a vulgar mouth, Jane." Declan said jokingly, his smile now a smirk. "What's happened to you?"

Jane had expected this question to come up sooner or later. No matter whom she would have run into, that question would have been prominent in any one of the possible people she could have seen. Since it was Declan, and he was the first person to ask, she decided to be honest with him. "I've changed, Declan." She began gently. "I've been exploring myself while I've been away and have entered situations that would not have been my norm." She lifted her sleeve up, exposing some of her new tattoo. "I've gotten a few more of these. Another piercing."

Declan had been listening intently. He frowned. "That doesn't make you changed, Jane. Just means there are new things about you."

She shook her head. "I've been bad. I've done some things that I'm not proud of. I don't know why I did them I..." She stopped herself, knowing that stammering about her problems wasn't helping anyone. She looked away, unable to look him in the eyes.

He unhooked his arm and instead wrapped around her shoulder. "That's fine with me, Jane. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

_I'm never going to fucking tell you that you ruined the one good thing in my life. _

Although she had _not _said that out loud, his face flashed a hint of sadness and Jane instantly regretted saying that in her mind. She began to say something but he stopped her.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked, after a moment.

_Of course not. _Jane wanted to say. _It's all in the past and we all moved on. _But she didn't. She didn't want to blurt out that she still held resentment. The fact of the matter was, she did. It wasn't so much that she was still mad at Declan. She was the foolish one. She wasn't angry with _him. _She was still angry with _herself. _"No." She said softly, smiling reassuringly. "I'm not mad at anyone. Least of all you."

He looked into her eyes, looking for some hint of deception but the genuine smile convinced him she was telling the truth. He nodded. "Okay. I didn't want there any lingering feelings."

Jane nodded absentmindedly.

As they finally exited the main building of the airport, he chuckled. "That's what I always loved about you, Jane." He mused to himself.

She perked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Her answer was a mute shrug.

She wanted to push the issue but decided against it. They had just reunited and he was being polite, despite her lingering resentment for seducing her.

Declan opened the door to his awaiting limo and offered her an embarrassed nod. She entered the limo first, a grin on her lips as she thought about it. He slid in after her, closing the door and they were on their way to the place they had both once called home. Try as she might, Jane couldn't remove the grin as she thought about what Declan had said. Looking over at him, her eyes wandered.

Her thoughts drifted back to when they had sex, more than a year ago. How explosive it had been. How raw. The thought sent a chill right down her spine as she remembered moaning, grunting and screaming in pure ecstasy as she came. That was something that Spinner has never been able to do. As her thoughts continued, she began to feel a small tingle...

"Fuck." She murmured.

Declan tore himself away from the window and looked over. "What's wrong?"

She lifted her shirt up and over her head, leaving her bra on. "It's fucking hot." She replied, giggling softly. "I hope this is okay with you?"

He glanced at her breasts and nodded quickly. "Of course."

"Good." She said, putting a hand on his knee. "Because that's not all that's wrong."

Before he could object, she was rubbing his cock through his pants. He looked into her eyes and she could see that something terrible had almost happened the last time he has sex. There was a small fear, hiding behind the desire that was growing from her touch. _Did he almost get someone pregnant? _Jane mused to herself, continuing rubbing him. _There is something there. But I don't care. Not now._

"Jane... please." He begged, his cock now fully erect and threatening to break through his pants. She chuckled softly to herself and unzipped his fly, pulling his cock free. He glanced at her, hope rising that they would have sex.

_I'm going to blow your mind. _Jane promised sourly. She gave him one slow wink.

Before she took the head of his cock into her mouth and swirled her tongue around, getting used to his taste again. "Mm..." She moaned, taking more of him inside of her mouth.

Declan let out a soft moan.

Once she felt his cock graze the back of her throat, she wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft and stroked with each bob of her head. Declan moaned again and grabbed the back of her head, trying to force more of himself down her throat.

She pretended to gag, not wanting to hurt his precious man-feelings.

When she felt that he was about to cum, she removed her cock from her throat and slid her pants down. "I'm sure you haven't forgotten this." She mumbled.

He just nodded; panting as though he had just ran for a mile straight.

She smirked.

"You're going to enjoy the newest addition." She said, flicking her latest piercing.

He eyed it with a mild curiosity. He simply looked back into her eyes with anticipation, ignoring the quite obvious fact that something could happen to his precious manhood.

"Don't blame me if it gets caught." She said with a mischievous grin.

She stood; as best she could in a moving car, and straddled him, her back facing him. She guided his cock slowly into her, letting soft moans as he filled her completely.

It didn't take him long to begin pounding away at her with a viciousness she couldn't seem to remember from the last time. _Holy shit. _Jane thought to herself, feeling her orgasm building deep inside her belly. "Fuck!" She cried out, thrusting down on him. "Fuck!"

A white-hot sensation burned deep within her and it exploded outwards. She felt a gushing pour from her and she muffled a scream as best she could. She squeezed her eyes shut and didn't have to wait long before she felt Declan explode deep inside of her.

"Holy fuck." Jane said and slid off of him.

Declan just nodded, looking once more looking out the window before looking back at her.

"Welcome back, Jane."


End file.
